


Mystic Fourth

by Ask_Yo_Girl_About_Us



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Eventual Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore, F/M, Fireworks, Fourth of July
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ask_Yo_Girl_About_Us/pseuds/Ask_Yo_Girl_About_Us
Summary: It's Fourth of July in Mystic Falls and Bonnie isn't sure she is feeling up to it. Will Damon give her a reason to feel differently?
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore
Comments: 44
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

Fourth of July has always been a big deal for the little town of Mystic Falls. During the day there are parades, family togethers and large picnics. All the women put on their little red, white and blue sundresses. The men scramble to the stores making sure they are properly stocked up on beer and fireworks for the evening. Normally, Bonnie loved Fourth of July. She would spend the day with her grandma. The two would grill out. Her grandmother would tell stories of her childhood and stories that her mother had passed down to her. Many of the stories Bonnie had heard before and often times she questioned how true they were. But the truth of the stories and how often she had heard them mattered little. What mattered was that valuable family time she got to spend with her grandmother. After this came the time night of friendship and looking up at the sky as she would watch it explode into different arrangement of colors. Each explosion more beautiful than the last. However this year was different. For the first time in many years Bonnie wasn’t filled with a sense of joy as she awoken. She woke with a heavy heart. So much had changed for the young witch since only one year ago. Her grandmother had passed on to another life and her friends seemed to grow more and more distance from her every day. Caroline would occasionally make time for her, but she was often busy with her new boyfriend. And Elena? Well, trying to get that girl to pay her any mind felt like a more and more impossible task. Elena was constantly either run from or to some new vampire driven thing. It wasn’t all her fault, but it grew tiresome. Some days Bonnie wanted to be exactly what she was a human. Sure, she was a witch.

But, her whole world did not need to be that of the supernatural. This was something that Elena did not grasp or Bonnie did not think so. The way she disgustingly ran into the arms of Stefan at every turn made Bonnie’s skin crawl. Didn’t Elena understand that so much what they all have lost is because of beings like him? No. Not just beings like him….. _ **STEFAN**_ directly could be faulted for many of the horrors this town had been forced to endure. It felt like every time Bonnie pointed this out Elena stood up for Stefan. Elena never failed to have his back…..But who had Bonnie’s back these days? Nobody. This realization had come to the witch’s attention before, but today as she laid in bed staring up at her ceiling it was hitting her hard. It took almost an hour before the young woman found the needed will power to move herself from the small comfort which her bed was providing her with. This year there would be no dressing up for Bonnie she decided. Nope. She was going to treat this day as if it was any other day. Instead of getting a cute little themed sundress Bonnie had jean shorts. For a tops she wore a ruffled mustard colored off the shoulders tee shirt. The shirt showcased a small amount of flat toned stomach when she reached her arms up. Knowing her friends would be busy with their own families and boyfriends Bonnie took the time to really pamper herself. She painted her nails a gold along with her toes to match. Bonnie took the time really get her cat eyes down pack in shades of shimmering gold. The final touch was a deep red lipstick that had a hint of sparkle to it. Looking at herself in the mirror Bonnie smiled. These days she rarely liked what she saw looking back at her. She so often felt like she hardly knew the woman who stood before, but she saw what others so foolish ignored. A strong powerful woman with looks that could kill. Bonnie spent the rest of her day lounging around the house. Much to her dismay, but not to her shock…..Not once did anybody bother checking in on her. Too busy with their own lives and that was understandable. They should be enjoying today should they not? They all had families to spend time with and people to dot on. Still, it hurt to know that while they all had somebody she had nothing. She couldn’t help, but feel a bit bitter. Why did everyone else in the world get somebody and she got nothing? What had she possibly done so wrong in life that she should have to end up alone? She did not understand, and the more she tried the more hurt she felt. By the time the sun was starting to set Bonnie felt herself becoming far too wrapped in her own self pity. And she wouldn’t stand for that. Bonnie Bennett would never be the girl who sat around crying for herself. If she did not like the way her life was going she would take matters into her own hands and change it.

> “Fuck it.”

Muttered Bonnie to herself. She dragged herself off the sofa where she had spent most of the day reading and watching chick flicks. Bonnie headed to the kitchen and grabbed her purse along with her keys off the counter. Her favorite part of Fourth of July had always been the fireworks. She hadn’t missed seeing them since she was ten years old. Even if she had to see them alone she now decided she was not going to miss out on them. No more brooding inside. It was time for her new begins to start. Strong women do not need others to have fun. They can make their own fun. That is what she told herself as she headed to her front door. She even had a confident smile on her lips by the time she got there that is until she opened her door. Her whole face dropped and her bright green eyes narrowed. Standing in her doorway was the one man she wanted to see least of all right now. Damon.

> “Are you looking for a headache? Because you are about to get a Hell of one if you do not get off my porch right now.”

Damon let out a laugh and smirked at Bonnie. His ice blue eyes locked onto her and Bonnie felt a chill run down her spine. He was danger given human form. He was part of everything she hated right now. Part of everything that had put her into a place of being so isolated. Why was he here? What could he possibly want with her now?

> “Aww. You’d do that to me before I have a chance to explain myself? And they call me hotheaded.”

Tilting her head to the side only a few degrees Bonnie smiled coldly at Damon. The oldest Salvatore brother was in the process of winking at her when it hit him. His brain felt as if it was on fire. Every nerve ending was screaming in pain. Falling to his knees he pressed his hand against his temples.

> “ **OKAY! OKAY!** Point made! **STOP! I GIVE!** ”

It was tempting to keep going. Oh how wonderful it would have felt to let this place out. Bonnie could have done it too. She was powerful enough. She could have kept going till Damon was dead for good. But that isn’t the kind of person she is. Bonnie isn’t someone who can murder without it being a last resort. Bonnie ended Damon’s torment and with speed only possibly of the supernatural he was back on his feet. “I should snap your neck for that.”

> “But you won’t. Why are you here?”

Damon scowled and ran a hand through his thick dark hair. She was right. He wasn’t going to kill her for it. Even if it wouldn’t piss everyone off and even if she did not have powers of her own he still wouldn’t kill her. Despite their disagreements he had respect for Bonnie. She was a woman who could stand her ground and did not take shit from anyone himself included. Bonnie was also witty and when she wasn’t being a total bitch to him she could be fun. He was drawn to her in a way he had never been drawn to someone before. Not Katherine or even Elena whom the town seemed to think his brother and him obsessed over. He’d never admit it, but he maybe…..Possibly liked Bonnie.

> “Jeez. I was here to see if Elena stopped by. She wasn’t at her place and I assu—-“

Holding up a hand to stop Damon from finishing his sentence Bonnie walked by him and headed towards her car. She did not have time for this vampire shit. Not tonight. Tonight she wanted to be selfish for just once. Just once she wanted to do something for herself, and that something was seeing those damn fireworks. “Whatever you thought. You thought wrong. She said she was spending the day with family and then going to see the fireworks with Stefan. Try her cell and again, get off my porch.” Knitting his eyebrows together Damon frowned. In flash he was by Bonnie’s car and blocking her from getting to it. Bonnie was about ready to really fry his brain up.

> “He never mentioned it to me.”
> 
> “I wonder why. Maybe he didn’t want you messing up his night. Move.”

There was that wit. This was part of what he both loved and hated about the lady. She wasn’t scared of him. Bonnie wasn’t like others. She didn’t say things only to hurt him and Bonnie never said things only to please him either. Bonnie told him things like they were. Out of all the people in his life she was the most openly honest with him. He never really thought about that until this moment. The thought made him frown for half a second before he put a cocky grin up. The same grin that constantly earned him an eye roll from the female standing before him.

> “Why are you so anxious to leave? You got a hot date? Somebody finally took an interest in you instead of all your friends?”

Ouch. She hadn’t expect for it to hurt that but Damon’s words cut much deeper than anything else he had ever said to her. And the pain showed in Bonnie’s eyes. For the first time in many years it made Damon feel an emotion he thought he rid himself of. Guilt. He hadn’t meant to be cruel. Honestly! He had been joking. It was meant to mock the ones around her who were too stupid to realize what a stunning woman she was. Damon looked away from her.

> “Not that it’s your business, but I am going to see the fireworks. And I don’t have and I do not need a damn date for that.”

Her tone was a mix of unexpected bitterness and a hint of sadness towards the end. Bonnie hated herself for sounding what she viewed as weak. She fully expected for Damon to jump on this and mock her. Why wouldn’t he? He loved getting under her skin and she had made a perfect opening. What happened next she never would have expected.

> “You’re full of shit. You have a date.”

Both eyebrows jolted upwards expressing shock. What the Hell did he thinks she was hiding a date from him now!? Bonnie attached as Damon finally stepped aside only to appear at the other side of her car. She opened her mouth to argue with him, but before she could do so he grinned at her. The witched closed her mouth and waited to see what was so amusing to the elder Salvatore now.

> “You got me.”

Oh this was too good. Bonnie bursted out laughing. Was he serious? She opened her car door now that he had moved and got in. Maybe if she started up the car he would go find someone else to bug. But, no…..He opened the car door on his side and got in.

> “You’re kidding, right? Why?”

Shutting his door Damon put his seat belt showing that he was serious and shrugged over at her. She was right to question it. He was even questioning himself for once.

> “Why not? Not like either of us have a date, right?"

Closing her own door Bonnie also buckled up and started her car. She should kick him out and drive a million miles away from Damon. He was the definition of bad idea, but she couldn’t get herself to do it. After all they had been through together. All the shit he had done to her, she should hate him. Had she been thinking all day about how vampires had helped to ruin her life? Still, looking over at him she couldn’t do it. She couldn’t make him leave. They weren’t as different as she pretended them to be. Both were alone in this world and both were constantly tossed aside in favor of others. He had been tossed aide by Katherine, Elena and even in his brother. She hated to think, but maybe this was okay. Maybe it was okay for two lonely souls to spend one night together. Not that they were doing **THAT**. They would **ONLY** be seeing fireworks. That is **ALL**! Her face softened.

> “Fine. But this isn’t a date. Just two people watching fireworks together. That’s it. Try to make it into anything else and I will melt your brain right out your ears understood?”

Her comment brought a smile to his face. Damon leaned his seat back and kicked his feet up onto the dashboard. Lacing the fingers of his hands together he placed them behind his head.

> “Sure. I got it. Your lose. I also got the perfect place for us to go.”
> 
> “Of course you do. Lay it on me.”

As she pulled out of her driveway Bonnie is shaking her head at Damon, but for the first time all day her heart feels light. She’s has a smile on her face that isn’t forced or the product of bitterness it’s one of excitement. Her tradition will live on. She will be seeing fireworks with someone she cares about tonight after all.


	2. Chapter 2

The sky had gone from a deep pink to greying blue when Bonnie had reached the place Damon insisted was perfect for watching the fireworks. She still couldn’t believe it. Instead of her yearly ritual with Elena and Caroline, this year she would be watching fireworks with a man she normally considered the bane of her existence…..Damon. He was everything she should stay clear of. He was a living (If you could call vampires that) representation of what it meant to be a bad idea. And yet, here she was parking car in an isolated clearing near a heavily wooded are just beyond the city limits because Damon said to. It was foolish of her. Reckless even. She knew it, and still she got out to the car. She looked around as Damon got out of the car. He had that infamous cocky smile on his lips. His crystal blue eyes almost shined in the growing darkness. It was like the night brought them more to life. Is that what happens to the dead thought Bonnie. A small shiver which couldn’t be blamed on a wind went down her spine.

> “Really? Here is where you want to watch fireworks? This looks like the place that every horror film starts off. Never did it see one where it good for the girl who dumbly went off alone with the boy.”

There was a certain uneasiness to the joke. Damon chuckled. Usually his laughing made Bonnie roll her eyes or want to slap him. But tonight everything was different. For once she was enjoying his company. His laugh didn’t feel mocking or inappropriate. It felt comfortable, warm and inviting. Damon Salvatore.....An inviting individual. Now that was a truly scary thought to Bonnie.

> “Good thing we’re the things the boy and girl fear coming after them.”

Remarked Damon with a smirk. Ah. There it was. That look she hated. Alright, they were back on ground Bonnie could handle. Ground she could understand.

> “You mean your the things they fear coming after them.”

Bonnie argued back as she moved to her trunk to get a blanket out. It was a blanket she always kept back there to use at times like this or the usual park gathering, etc.

> “Don’t you think most would find a witch in the woods scary?”

Whispered Damon his lips almost brushing against Bonnie’s ear. Her breath caught in her throat. When had he gotten so close to her? Damn him and his vampire speed to Hell for being able to do that so quickly. Bonnie straightened her back and turned to face him. She shoved the blanket into his arms causing Damon to go from smirking to fake pouting.

> “Don’t ruin a good thing. Show me the spot we were going to watch fireworks from.”

Letting out a sigh of playful disappointment Damon took the blanket. He walked only hundred yards away from the car and laid it down. The whole time making his actions and facial expressions dramatic. Like he was doing something utterly amazing. It was funny how this would normally bother the young witch, but now she found herself almost smiling. She was actually enjoying this.....Enjoying his company. Bonnie blamed it on her desire for friends and lack of choices at the given moment. Damon knelt down on the blanket and settled himself down. Grinning over to his favorite little witch he patted the blanket and wiggles his brows suggestively. That should repulse her. Bonnie should be gagging. He was a terrible person. Personally responsible for much of her stress. So why did a small feeling a pleasure begin to form in her stomach at this? Why was she thankful her dark skin helped to hide the blush coming across her face? The blush that shouldn’t be there might she add! Bonnie forced out an eye roll while cautiously taking a seat besides him. She turned and pointed a finger at him before he could start in with some joke that was bound to make her regrets everything leading up to this moment.

> “Try anything funny and I will fry your brain for good.”

The elder Salvatore let out a laugh that filled the otherwise silent night air. He couldn’t explain it, but he was enjoying himself in this moment more than he had in years. Being around Bonnie was so different. When he was around most women his only thought of them was that they were fragile.....Fun for a night, but easily forgotten. And when he was around one who meant something it always came with pain because he knew he was never their first choice. Case in point.....Both Elena and Katherine. He’d have given the world for them and they tossed him aside. Bonnie did a lot of irksome things, but that wasn’t one of them. She could hold her own against him, and maybe.....Just maybe be trusted. Now that was a scary thought and one he definitely did not want to consider. He shoved it to the deepest corner of his mind. Slyness filled his face as he purposefully moved closer to Bonnie wrapping an arm around her.

> “Stop threatening me with a good time.”

Her heartbeat quicken Bonnie’s whole body tensed as Damon’s arm wrapped around her. He pulled her close to him. This is the part where she should shove him, but she doesn’t. She hates herself for it, but she needs this. She doesn’t care that this man is the bane of her existence. Right now that does not matter. Everyone else has someone and tonight she wants to be like everyone. She wants to matter even if only for a couple of hours. She allows herself to relax and for her head to gently rest against this lethal man’s shoulder. _“Just for a little while I am going to be okay.”_ She thinks to herself. Vampires have hearts which no longer beat and yet somehow they still remain in living. Some through magic, others will argue that there must be some scientific reasoning behind. Whatever the case may be Damon was thankful for it. If his heart still beat, it would have been racing the moment Bonnie willingly moved closer to him. It wasn’t that he feared closeness to another person. Everyone knew Damon liked getting close to people physically a little too much. What he feared was the emotional connection this meant the two were making. Why was she choosing to trust him? This was wrong! She should run from him! Doesn’t she realize this is a bad idea? He destroys everything he touches and hurts all who dare stay near. He should do that kind thing. He should ruin the moment, walk into the woods and never be heard from again. But he cannot move. Damon needs this as badly as Bonnie. By nature he is a selfish man and it is that selfishness that keeps him planted firmly besides her.

> “You’re welcome for finding us the perfect spot by the way.”

Playfully Damon raised his other arm and motioned towards the sky. He wasn’t wrong. This was going to be the perfect spot. They had an almost picture perfect view of the clear sky. Bonnie snorted out a laugh.

> “Cocky much?”

Any other time she would have said this as an insult. But now her tone held something nearing endearment. What a frightening thing that was for both of them. Damon prepared to say something, but stopped as a boom filled the air. The sky filled with bright colors. The show had began and it was a show both hoped to last well into the night.


	3. Don't Miss The End Show

Leaning against Damon’s side, Bonnie kept waiting for the awkwardness to come forth. She was waiting for that moment when her brain would remind of what a terrible person he was and what a bad idea being close to the eldest Salvatore brother was. It should feel wrong for so many reasons. The reasons were as number filled as the sky was with lights of color. Her eyes flickered off the sky and onto Damon. This was probably the brightest he ever got to see the sky without a day ring on. And for a moment, Bonnie’s heart broke for the man. There are so many simple pleasures she takes for granted that he no longer can experience the way she does. Does he realized what a curse his life is? He must. Despite what she says to him Damon isn’t stupid. The man is actually rather intelligent. Maybe his realization of this curse is what makes him so insufferable. Bonnie blinked. She was overthinking things. Her eyes quickly went back to watching the show. No more weird thoughts about Damon. Time to enjoy the night.

It was brief, but Damon knew Bonnie was looking at him. He could feel those gem like green eyes of her’s on him. It was tempting to look away from the sky. To meet her lovely gaze, but doesn’t dare to do it. He doesn’t trust himself. If he does that he knows what will happen next. He’s impulsive and he won’t be able to help himself. He will make a move on the witch or say something to purposely push her away from him. Maybe both. For the first time in many years he doesn’t want to destroy the illusion of perfection he has created. He doesn’t want to tear apart the person he is with and laugh in their face. He wants everything to stay as it is. Damon would go as far as to say he wants to freeze this moment. Funny isn’t it? Vampires freeze their age. They are forever stuck in the body of years gone by yet the rest of the world and time marches on. That includes the witch he reminds himself. She will grow old and she will die. If his heart still worked he was certain it would have tightened up at that thought. It shouldn’t. Her death should be as meaningless to him as everyone else’s. She was just a pretty dressed blood bag. Sure. That’s all she was.

So why is his body momentarily frozen when he feels the warmth of her smaller soft hand upon his? Why does he feel a surge of protectiveness coursing through his body? Better yet why is her hand even on his? She hates him doesn’t she? All he is a quick escape from loneliness and that’s all she is to him. That’s the way it has to be. There cannot be more than that to this. So why does he find his fingers lacing with Bonnie’s and his hand clasping her’s? Not thinking himself think further on the consequences of his actions he pulls the woman onto his lap. To his pleasant surprise she isn’t fighting it. Her slender frame falls back his chest. Damon wraps an arm around her waist. He hates himself for it. He feels protective of her now and he shouldn’t. She can handle herself and he shouldn’t give a damn if she lives or die. It’s of no concern him!

He could snap her pretty little neck, drain her dry and not think twice about it or at least this is what he arrogantly attempts to convince himself of. It’s a lie. Damon can’t do it. Well, he could if it came down to her or him. He’s selfish by nature and design. Damon will pick himself first in the end. Bonnie would do the same wouldn’t she? Of course she would. How many times has she reminded him of her own ability to get at him? How many times has she proven she can put the hurt on him? Enough for him to stop trying to bully her like he does most humans. Damon’s chin somehow comes to rest on her shoulder. He’s dangerously close to her neck. He can hear the blood pumping through her. Her scent is intoxicating. More intoxicating than Katherine’s once was. Damn. Why’d his mind have to go to her? Damon pushed all thoughts out of his mind now as another light filled boom filled the night air.

What was she doing!? Was she so desperate to meet her end that she would throw herself into the flame by allowing Damon to be this close to her? She’s letting a monster hold her and she should be scared. But the truth is that Bonnie for the first time since she found out about herself.....About this time and the world around she feels safe. That sounds corny even in her own mind. You cannot depend on others for safety. You cannot depend on them for a damn thing. Life has taught her this all too well. The only one who will save you at the end of the day is you. There is no prince in shining armor waiting for the princess. There is no chariot to whisk Cinderella off. In the end if you want something you have to fight tooth and nail for it. You have to be willing to go after it all on your own. If you can’t do that than you don’t deserve a damn thing. So what was it Bonnie wanted? And what lengths would she be willing to go to get what she wanted?

She already knows the answers to these questions. She wants what anybody wants. She wants to be loved and not to feel alone. Bonnie wants to be happy even if it’s only for a night. She realizes now that she will selfishly take that because one night is still something for a woman who feels she has nothing. Bonnie knows what she has to do now and she is starting to understand what lengths she will go. There’s another boom and the sky lights up in a beautiful flurry of reds and blues mixed with some gold. A soft crackling fills the night air as it fades out. When did Damon’s fave become so close to her’s? She can smell him on her. Bonnie thought she would hate that, but no.....She’s practically drinking in his scent as if it were a drug and she is an addict. It feels like fate has already decided what her next action must be, but that’s insane. There is no such thing as fate. People decide their own fate by the actions they take. Bonnie turns her head to Damon and their faces are mere inches from each other. They both know what will happen next. What needs to happen. Usually Damon would take the next step. He would prove himself the intense alpha male and control the situation, but he doesn’t tonight. He wants this to needs for Bonnie to want this with the same intense desire he does.

Cocky son of bitch is all Bonnie can think. He isn’t making this easier for her. He’s forcing her to prove her own feelings for him. Bonnie isn’t sure if she hates him for this or loves him. Her free hand carcasses his face. Her olive skin makes his pale skin look almost white as snow. His skin is so cool against hers and Bonnie wants more. She leans in and finally their lips meet with one another. At first the kiss is gentle and experimental. Both are treating one another with care and tenderness. But both crave more. Damon is the first show this. He deepens the kiss and his lips press harder against the witch’s lips. Unable to resist Bonnie gives in further her body yielding to him now and oh does Damon want to do more, but instead he gently pulls away from her. A look of confusion spreads across Bonnie’s face. Wasn’t this exactly what the vampire had wanted? She certain knew from their nearness that his body was reacting in a way that said he did. Damon nodded his head towards the sky. Bonnie arched a brow and looked up. What could possibly be so important that he had stopped things for? 

> “Don’t want to miss the end show.” 

Muttered Damon hating himself already for pulling back. He wanted to be his usual selfish self and take what he wanted. What she had been willing to give to him, but couldn’t do it. When they kissed he realized how much he was starting to feel. That was dangerous for her and him. Pulling away now was a kindness. Tonight she might feel slighted by him, but in time she would thank him. She was a creator and he was a destroyer. If they were to become something meaningful in the end he would only destroy her. He wouldn’t allow that. Not now. A million thoughts washed over Bonnie. What had she done wrong to make Damon suddenly stop? Why did she care so much that he had? She should be thanking him. Who knows how far the two may have took things had he not pulled away. Still, Bonnie couldn’t help but feel a little rejected and hurt by his move. She responded the only way she knew how. By putting back up her walls. She straightened herself up and did not allow for the disappointment to show on her face. She wouldn't give him the glory of that. She had given this man more than enough for one night. Bonnie moved a good foot away away from him. “Right. The show.” The only reason the two were there. The only thing she was meant to care about tonight. The one thing that she should be seeking pleasure from. These are the things she firmly reminded herself as she stared up at the night sky. She refused to let this minor setup back dampen her mood too much. There was still so much to love to about this night.


	4. Chapter 4

The grand finale was everything it should and Bonnie should have been soaking in every moment of it. Instead Mystic Falls’ witch found she could barely focus on the bright colors which flashed before her eyes. This was the entire reason she had come out tonight! But how could she when her mind was still trying to process everything that had happened? Had she really kissed Damon Freaking Salvatore and more importantly had the cold hearted vampire she so often accused of being a jerk acted like ....... gentleman? _**No**_ , it couldn’t be that. That’s _**NOT**_ who Damon Salvatore is. What Twilight Zone had she stepped into where she made the moves and he refused her? Face it Bonnie, he’s just not that into you.

 _“It doesn’t matter. You’re not here to bond with a vampire! Grow up! You’re here to enjoy the fireworks!”_ This is lie which Bonnie mentally says to protect herself from that dreadful feeling of rejection that she was tasting on the tip of her tongue. She wasn’t the only one struggling with their inner turmoil. Damon was for the first time in many years feeling something beyond the desire to have a good time and damn the world. His steel blue eyes stared at the night sky. He wasn’t really watching the fireworks. No, he was cursing himself for being weak and he was cursing Bonnie. Why of all the people in this town does it have to be her he feels something for? For a second he wonders if the only way to solve these issues is for him to sleep with her: Maybe if he did that he would realize she isn’t so great. She would be old news just like all the others.

Bonnie had already made it clear that if he wanted Damon could have her. He steals a side glance at her and mentally sighs. He’s an asshole, but he’s an asshole with purpose. He can’t do that to her. Sure, the elder Salvatore brother could do this with ease if Bonnie had been just another broad at the bar. It wouldn’t mean a damn thing. But this was......Different. Damon’s has tenses up. The second the last of the fireworks has ended the vampire is on his feet and yanking Bonnie to her own feet. The suddenness of the action catches her off guard. Embarrassingly, Bonnie loses her balance and falls against his chest.

Damon holds perfectly still in a way that is only possible for the undead to do. For a second so does Bonnie. His body is cool and welcoming against her own. Quickly, she pulled herself away from Damon and gave him one of her classic stare downs causing the vampire to raise an eyebrow at her.

> “Don’t even start. You did that on purpose.”

Damon doesn’t get a chance to defend his actions or to make one of his classic comebacks to her. Bonnie already has turned around headed to the car leaving him to pick up the blanket and carry back. Hearing her get into the car he rolled his eyes and again found himself cursing both of them. He loathed the way she made him feel. Bonnie shouldn’t be anything more than another blood bag to him.

> “You’re welcome for the nice night Bonnie. Sure, I’ll pick up the stupid blanket.”

Damon muttered to himself. Slinging the blanket over one shoulder he headed back to the car as well. He tossed the blanket into the backseat once he was in the car Bonnie immediately pulled out and onto the road. Usually he would have started talking Bonnie’s ear off or done some small thing to purpose bother her, but he was too damn lost in his own thoughts. Bonnie was too lost in her own to point out that something was off with the man. This night had been exactly what neither of them wanted it to be. An emotional roller coaster. Both are so stubborn that neither can let their guard long enough to admit they need each other. They are both missing something that only the other stands a chance of filling.

The whole ride back neither dares say anything. Both are scared that if they speak up they might ruin what is left of their relationship with one another. If neither speaks out then maybe they can pretend that tonight meant nothing to either of them. Maybe they can just go back to the way things were before tonight. After all it was only one kiss right? People kiss all the time without meaning anything serious. He should know all about that. He did it just the other night.

It feels like a life time and then some to Bonnie before they finally arrive not at her place, but rather at Damon’s. The car is so silent that the tires pulling into the driveway sounds deafeningly loud. Damon keeps his stare straight ahead even when he feels Bonnie’s beautiful emerald eyes staring at him. What’s she expect of him now? His lips curl into a smirk and he now lets out a laugh. Bonnie hates how much she has come to like that sound suddenly. Cocking his head to one side Damon turns to the witch.

> “Oh you’re a naughty one.”

Blinking a few times Bonnie raises an eyebrow at him. She knows she is going to regret asking it, but it’s like she’s compelled and needs to ask anyways.

> “What the Hell are you talking about?”

Again the vampire lets out a laugh. Damon has one hand on the car door handle. His ice blue eyes hold amusement in them. He makes an almost huffing sounds with his lips and his smirk turns into a sly grin.

> “Come on, you know what. You know what. You could have drove directly to your own place and let me walk off. The trip to your house would have took less time. You dropped me off personally because you wanted to spend more time with me and......You’re hoping I will invite you inside. You _know_ I am right.”

Suddenly, Bonnie’s throat felt dry. Even with how dark it was he could still the faint blush that was gracing her olive complexion. She’s gorgeous and every fiber in his body regrets having pulled away earlier. He should really tell her this instead of playing these games, but what fun would that be? That’s Damon tells himself though the truth is he won’t be honest with her because it scares him. If he explained why he pulled away before he would have to admit that Bonnie meant something to him. That would leave him vulnerable and Damon Salvatore did not do that.

Bonnie smiles almost sweetly at Damon. Her eyes lock onto his eyes and for a second he thinks that everything is going to be okay. He won’t have to explain a damn thing. She’s going to agree with him and this time he won’t hold back. This time he will be prepared for it and he will claim her as his as he should have done earlier. They’ll sleep together and by nightfall tomorrow he will be over this whole damn thing. They both can move on. Feelings always die off after the sex, right?

Of course this isn’t what happens. Damon’s head instead starts to throb. His hands go to the sides of his head as the pain gets worse. Bonnie’s smile drops from her face. Goddamn witches! That’s all Damon can think.

> “IT WAS A JOKE!”
> 
> “Jokes are funny. You’re not. Get out. 

With that being said Bonnie stops her attack. It isn’t like her to resort to a physical attack so quickly. But in her mind Damon was mocking her. He was making fun of her for having dared to show that she liked him and it hurt more than just her pride. The whole thing was another reminder of how alone she was in this world and that hurt worse than anything. It was the wake up call she had needed. Damon Salvatore was nothing but a heartless bastard. A man who cared about nobody outside himself and still took a sick pleasure in purposely hurting those around him. Damon snarls at her and for second Bonnie thinks this is how it ends. That this will be the night she pushed her luck too far and it’s game over. At least she had a few moments of closeness to someone before the end. Instead Damon storms out of the car. He makes a point now of slamming the car door. She doesn’t even see him go inside with how quick he moved.

The witch of Mystic Falls can feel her heart racing. Her hands tremble as she puts them back on the steering wheel. She wasn’t sure if she should be glad she had surely permanently ruined any chances of being with Damon or if she should be furious with herself. Pulling out of his driveway she headed back to her own place. All she had wanted this evening was one night of normalcy. One night where she could feel a little less lonely and be happy. Okay, maybe not even happy. She would have settled for temporarily less miserable. Instead Bonnie felt more alone than ever before. Once back home she immediately poured herself a drink and then fell into bed promising herself tomorrow could only be better. Yeah, sure. How often has she said this to herself only to be proven otherwise? But sometimes you got to fake it till you make it. Maybe tomorrow would be the day she makes it.


	5. Meet Jenna

The next day Bonnie didn’t wake till almost one in the afternoon. Not real shocking considering she had been up late the night before and was dreading waking up. As Bonnie awoke her mind slowly started replaying the events that occurred. Had she really been such a fool as to basically throw herself at Damon Salvatore? God, talk about an all time low on her part. Wasn’t she one of the people who had been against Elena’s being involved so heavily with vampires? So, what did she do? Acted as a total hypocrite and got involved with one of the worst vampires possible. Not that you could really call what happened getting involved. It was more of she had made a fool of herself and proven to herself that no good care of being around such beings. 

Dragging herself out of bed Bonnie decided today was a new day. She wasn’t going to let what happened last night get her down. Damon Salvatore wasn’t worth her time and he definitely wasn’t worth her feelings. Not for one damn second. Instead Bonnie spent the day focusing on herself. She made herself a wonderful lunch, took a nice long bath and got herself dolled up. Today’s outfit of choice was a black short sleeve shirt with a bit of silver shimmer to it. It was just the right amount of low cut to show a little of what she had going on without being considered trashy. The shirt cut off right above her mid drift. This was paired with a dark pair of jeans and some cute little black sandals that gave her a little added height. Today Bonnie decided to wear her down and curled the ends of her hair so that it framed her face perfect. Looking at herself in the mirror Mystic Falls’ witch had to smile. While she wasn’t a vain person she was also well aware that right now she looked damn fine. And there was nothing wrong with a person being able to acknowledge that about themselves.

After looking herself over and having decided very much liked what she saw Bonnie decided it was time to get out for awhile. Caroline had texted her asking if she was feeling up to drinks over at the Mystic Grill. At first Bonnie was going to try to find a way to polite decline the offer. She just knew her bubbly blonde of a friend was going to have a whole bunch of stories about how wonderful her Fourth had been, who she had spent it with, who others had spent their Fourth and then want to know how Bonnie had spent her own Fourth. Pretending to be thrilled about everyone else’s night and lying about her own sounded like a draining way to spend her time, but in the end it beat sitting around feeling sorry for herself. Besides, Caroline was her friend and these days it felt as if Bonnie had fewer and fewer of those. It was important that she keep in contact with the ones she did have and do what she could for them. Maybe she didn’t want to be out right now, but Caroline did and Bonnie could at least try to make the effort to be a good friend who went out with her friends. The Bennett witch arrived at the Mystic Grill just after six thirty and by the time she made it there Bonnie was actually starting to feel pretty good about things. 

As she pulled into the parking lot Bonnie already Caroline’s car up front. After pulling her car up next to Caroline’s, Bonnie parked her car and headed inside. She immediately spotted her bubbly blonde friend up at the bar. As always her friend looked perfectly made up. Not a single hair out of place on her and not a wrinkle to be seen on her light blue dress. Caroline already had a drink in front of her and was chatting with some new part time bartender who had started there last weekend. No doubt trying to far too hard to make the man feel welcomed in town and get him to join up a thousand and one groups. How Caroline found the time for all of them was beyond Bonnie’s understanding. It was something that always made the witch both roll her eyes and admire Caroline. The blonde was so involved in her conversation that she didn’t even notice as Bonnie took a seat besides not until bartender nodded to her as greeting and offered up a bit of a smile. One that said “ _Sorry, got a needy customer. I’ll be with you in a second.”_ This made the witch smirk a little and she could swear for a half a second the bartender returned it which scored him a few extra points with her. It didn’t hurt that the man was good looking and looked to be only a few years old than her and Caroline. Speaking of her, Caroline now tore herself away from her borderline harassment of the bartender and turned to see Bonnie. As if possible the blonde’s face lit up brighter. It instantly made Bonnie feel good about having come out tonight. It was nice to have someone who she knew genuinely appreciated her company. Someone who’s intentions she didn’t have to constantly question when she was around. 

> “Bonnie!! I am so glad you decided to come out. It feels like it’s been forever since we have got together. I was hoping Elena would come out too, but she’s been so busy with Stefan. You know they spent the whole night together. She’s STILL over there today. It’s why she couldn’t be bothered to come out with us. If you ask me they spend a little too much time together.”

There wasn’t any argument from Bonnie on that. Elena was all but ignoring them these days or at least that is how it felt to Bonnie. It was like ever since the Salvatore brothers came to town everyone else in Elena’s life mattered a little else. She still loved her friend dearly, but it was draining to always feel like you may be the only one making an effort in the friendship. Frankly, Bonnie was glad that it was only Caroline and herself tonight.  After awhile of listening to Caroline gossip and talk about how her own Fourth had been the most dreaded part of the night came into play. Caroline now asked Bonnie about her night and what she had done. Taking a sip of her drink Bonnie fakes a smile. She hated the idea of lying to her friend, but the last thing she wanted to do was try to explain the embarrassing night she had.

> “I wasn’t really feeling the best. I stayed in and watched some movies. You know took it sort of easy.” 

Caroline while a bit self involved wasn’t by any means stupid. She instantly understood what had happened or she thought she did. This had been Bonnie’s first year alone for the Fourth. Suddenly Caroline felt a wave of guilt rush over her. It hadn’t even struck her till this moment how difficult of time last time may have been for her friend. Caroline bit back on the overwhelming need to apologize and try to explain why she hadn’t tried harder to reach out. Instead she smiled to her friend and patted her lightly.

> “Well, I am glad you’re feeling better today. Really, I’ve missed our girl time. We need to hang out more. Like we use to.” 

Yeah, like they _**USE**_ to before their lives had got turned upside Bonnie thought almost bitterly. Nothing would ever be how it use to be and it was so naive of her friend to talk like it ever could be though deep down Bonnie knew Caroline meant no harm with her words. She was about to give Caroline the expected answer saying of course they should and make fake promises of staying in better touch, but then something happened.  A curvy redhead in what could only be described as a S&M leather tight dress in bright fire engine red that just barely covered her assets entered the building. With six inch high heels and loud laugh she already would have stood out plenty in a place like this. But what really caught Bonnie’s attention about this woman was none of that. It wasn’t even her whorehouse worthy over done make up. No, it was the man who’s arm she came draped in that caught the witch’s attention. Damon Salvatore.

Every person in the place was staring as Damon and his very possibly rented company entered the place. The whole place had gone silent. It was well known around town that the elder Salvatore enjoyed being flashy and it was no secret he also enjoyed the company of women more than some. He was always flirting with someone or scoping out the next person to flirt with. He couldn’t help himself, but this? This was taking things to a new level and not one person knew exactly what to make of it. Should they be clapping for him for living his best possible life? Should they be appalled this, embarrassed or maybe even jealous?  Bonnie knew exactly what she felt over this. Sick. She was the first to turn herself away. Raising her drink to her lips she downed what was left of it and put it down on the counter with a little too much force. The bartender snapped his attention away from Damon and the female. He put it back on Bonnie.

> “Uh...I’ll go get you another one.”

It was as if without being told the bartender had picked up on Bonnie’s sudden mood change. It made sense he would. Bartenders have to be good at reading people. Their livelihoods depend on it. Still, Bonnie found herself thankful to the man for it. Caroline however was still staring at the two and seemed oblivious the witch’s reaction. Caroline watched as Damon strolled over to them and took a seat by Bonnie. The read head sat herself down on the other side of Damon moving her barstool extra close to him. She wanted everyone to know tall, pale, and dangerous was with her. As if anyone here didn’t already know. Bonnie gritted her teeth and kept a calm outward appearance as she stared straight ahead. She could feel Damon’s steel blue eyes on her. Funny how less than twenty four hours ago this might have sent a wave tingles down her spine. Now it only made her skin crawl or so she told herself. 

> “Bonnie, Caroline. Have you met my new friend Jenna? Beautiful isn’t she?”

Caroline tried to keep a polite and friendly smile on her face, but it was already obvious she like Bonnie wanted no part in whatever was going with Damon tonight. Bonnie openly rolled her eyes at the vampire. Picking her purse up Bonnie took some cash out and placed it on the counter. She then pushed her barstool away from the counter and got up. Turning her attention to Caroline rather than Damon she spoke.

> “Suddenly the company in here isn’t so great. I’ll catch you later, Caroline.”

Before Caroline could offer up a protest or try to question the strong reaction from Bonnie, Bonnie left the place. Leaving Caroline with Damon and his new “friend”. Caroline didn’t have any idea what was going on with Bonnie and Damon, but obviously something was. And she already knew whatever it was Damon was at fault. Her eyes narrowed almost to slits at the vampire who was faking a look of shock at the sudden departure of Bonnie. 

> “What did you do to her?”

Caroline asked now in her protective best friend mood. For a fraction of a second she swears to God she sees a look of guilt come across Damon’s face and damn does that scare her more than anything she’s ever seen from him. She’s not wrong to think she saw this. Damon hates himself more than ever for it, but he absolutely feels a rush of guilt that Bonnie had left which he hadn’t planned on happening. The plan had been obviously to make Bonnie jealous and piss her off, but it wasn’t suppose to make him feel bad! He was suppose to feel good about this and as if he was getting pay back for last night when she gave him that second headache and told him off! Why should he feel bad for messing with her after!? He raised both brows at Caroline.

> “Me? I didn’t do anything. I can’t help it if she felt jealous of my friend. That’s on her. Don’t you think?”

Caroline made a face of disgust at him, but she knows Damon all too well. She knows trying to push him further won’t do any good. Instead she pays her own tab, calls him a jerk and leaves the bar. For the first time in ages Damon doesn’t find the idea of someone thinking he is a jerk funny. Nope, he agrees with this assessment and finds himself actually feeling _**BAD**_. Jenna puts her arm around Damon and he turns to face her. She’s smiling like she is the luckiest woman in the world.

> “Don’t worry about them. They both seemed like jealous bitches. They are obviously mad you have someone way better than either of them to keep you company.”

Smiling coldly Damon cupped the woman’s fair skinned face in one hand. He looked deep into her honey brown eyes and spoke.

> “Shut up and leave.”

And this is exactly what the woman did. She left Damon to his self destructive drinking and confused new feelings of guilt and remorse. After seven rounds of drinks the elder Salvatore and hours of trying to rid himself of feelings he finally got too much liquid courage in him. Damon took his cellphone out of his pocket and did the one thing no drunk should ever do he sent out a text message.

Text from Damon to Bonnie:

> “I hate what you make me feel.” 

It was a simple six worded text, but it was one of the most loaded sentences he has ever sent or said to someone. It was an acknowledgement of many things. It showed that he, Damon Salvatore had feelings of some sort for Bonnie. It also showed that ever so self assured vampire hadn’t a damn clue what to do with these things. This seemingly simple text changed everything. It meant Bonnie was now in control of what happens next. For once in his undead life he was throwing the ball out of his court and into somebody else’s. 


End file.
